The Ring
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman will do anything to get into the ring. Kenny Triton/The Coat will do anything to get out of it. Sequel to "Pirates." Contains Coarse Language and depictions of minor violence.
1. Takedown

Chapter 1 - Takedown

()()()

(Feburary 24th, 2010)

"Woah!" A crowd cheered as a 4-ton orca jumped into the air in front of them at the Oceanworld park in Orlando, Florida. The trainer standing on the edge of the pool was guiding the whale around, making him do as he was told.

"Alright, good job Kilitum!" she praised the whale.

But the whale was about to pull off a life-altering stunt that would change the face of how people view these aquariums forever.

The trainer, a veteran of the trade named Dawna Lebeau, dipped her hands into a bucket to fish out...a fish. She turned to Kilitum, who was feeling like his life was repetitive and redundant, was eyeballing the fish in the trainer's hands.

"Good job, come and get the fish!" Dawna held the fish out for the whale.

The whale took the fish, but then Dawna turned to get another one. That was when the whale made his move - he popped up and grabbed the trainer by her ponytail and pulled her into the icy pool!

"Ahhh!" The trainer went headfirst into the liquid Hell.

Underwater, the whale was in complete control, but he was taking the first steps into making the tank a personal Hell for the trainer, who tried to free her hair with her arm, but the whale got a taste of the fish that was on that one arm, and bit into that too. A surge of pain shot through the trainer's arm, and then, she knew she was in deep trouble.

The whale brought the helpless trainer back to the surface.

"Help!" she screamed before being brought back under.

Then, out of the sky, a figure landed square into the drink wearing a skintight, star-studded wetsuit. She swam down and placed herself right in front of the whale and stopped him dead in his fins.

It was Wonder Woman, and she was using her ability to talk with the whale in order to stop him from hurting the trainer any further.

"Stop, let this lady go!" Wonder Woman communicated in an unexplainable way.

Meanwhile, another figure landed in the drink, clothed in a hooded trenchcoat, holding 2 30 foot hoses in his hand, and had a 10 lb weight in the other.

It was the Coat! Using the weight to drop to the appropriate level in the tank, The Coat swam over with the hose in his hand, and just as Dawna was about to take her last agonizing breath, the Coat took the hose and put it in her mouth to give her life.

"Let the trainer go!" Wonder Woman demanded of the whale.

The Coat placed the other hose in his mouth to provide himself with breath, and crossed his arms in front of the whale in the hopes he could intimidate him into letting the trainer loose.

Wonder Woman wasn't about to give up on the trainer's life.

"You are going to let her go...or you will regret the decision..."

()()()()

(Feburary 23rd, 2020)

A rather warm and sunny day engulfed Vancouver, BC. But not all was at it was meant to be. At the Loblaws, A man had been taking his time slipping pharmacy items, pills, drugs, cough syrup, into his bookbag, in the hopes of not paying for it.

Off in the frozen foods, one of the heroes of the MV Nautilus, Kenny Triton, was busy loading frozen vegetables into the frozen foods display. He had since retreated into his average, everyday life since the adventure. He would send letters to San Diego to learn about how the time travel machine was being used, but it mostly lay dormant, as there was lots to discuss on how to use it. He had also gotten in Contact with Diana through facebook, and would have conversations via comments and stuff, but she was busy all the time with the CIA and some old IADC stuff, and the communication between friends was strained.

"Kenny from grocery, could you please call 900? Kenny from Grocery, call 900!" A voice peeped over the PA.

Kenny dropped what he was doing and walked over to a nearby phone. He picked it up and dialed the number.

"Kenny here." Kenny replied.

"Kenny, it's Sandi. When I call you to customer service, go outside and wait."

"Description?" Kenny knew why he had to go to the front.

"Plaid shirt, blue jeans, Adidas cap. He's got a bookbag with a Ps3 logo on the side."

"Ok. i'll be waiting." Kenny hung the phone up.

That was the type of crime fighting that Kenny had reduced himself to for 7 months. He'd go out in his truck once in a while to deal with poverty issues, like wife-beaters and drug pushers, or maybe even to pull a person out of a ditch for free. Of course, he loved to show off his nearly 20 year old truck - it was a 2001 Chevrolet Silverado, a lifted Dually, Quad-cab, 7.3 litre Diesel engine with an Automatic Transmission, similar to that of a transmission found in an M1 Tank. Kenny originally bought the truck for $3,000 and spent $6,000 modding it to his specifications. Ultimately, that truck was his favorite toy.

Once in a while, he'd take his friend Teena Wahlberg out for a spin in it, and they would hang out with Teena's once long lost family from the cruise. Teena was so thankful to kenny for his actions that she even helped pay for his truck's mods.

"Kenny from Grocery, please come to customer service please?"

That was the cue. Kenny dropped his work and walked outside as if it was no big deal.

A minute passed, and Kenny awaited the arrival of the thief. Then, he came walking out as quick as he could, as he was experienced in the field and knew how loss prevention worked.

"Stop sir!" The loss prevention officer tried to stand in front of the shoplifter.

However, things escalated rather quickly - the lifter pushed the LPO aside and ran with the bag! Kenny took the time to chase and run after the thief. He was a big guy but Kenny wasn't scared of him.

However, the guy didn't get too far before another figure came running and tackled him onto the sidewalk in front of the store's left wing, and that figure immediately put the guy into a submission hold, and held him down before the LPO could pick herself up and arrive.

And of all people, It was Diana Prince.

Her ponytail swung around with every squirm the shoplifter tried to get out of. Her glasses stayed on despite the fact this guy was maybe twice her size, but she was much stronger than he was.

"That's it mister. You've had it!" Diana held the lifter down.

By the time Kenny had gotten there, the guy had his head face down in the pavement and his arms twisted like a pretzel. Diana turned to look up at him with a look of pride on her face, which Kenny smiled to approve of.

"Wow!" the LPO got over to where the guy was being held down.

"He uh...ran into me." Diana smiled at the LPO.

"He won't be running any more." The LPO grabbed the lifter's bag, handed it to the store manager, and then picked up the beaten man after Diana got up off of him.

"Kenny, thanks for being there." the LPO took off with the lifter.

After being left alone with his friend, Kenny turned to Diana and gave her a hug.

"Y'know, I would've eventually caught him." Kenny smiled.

"Sure...sure you would've." Diana joked "You're probably wondering why i'm here."

"No, I just thought you wanted to swing by for coffee." Kenny matched wits with his friend.

"Actually...we have another date with the time machine - Feburary 24th, 2010."

Kenny knew that date. He had talked with Diana about whale captivity, and anyone who knows whale captivity knows that date has a significant meaning.

"Oh...I get it." Kenny did get it. They were going to Oceanworld.

"We're going to avert it tommorow. You know how time travel works, we can't just show up now."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kenny replied.

"Good. I've already got the tickets for San Diego, we leave as soon as you're ready."

"I'm almost done my shift, give me 10 minutes. We'll take my truck." Kenny pointed to his pride and joy, parked in a spot a few metres away. The truck was all splattered with mud and dirt, and it didn't make Diana any more impressed.

"That's one ugly truck." Diana replied. Kenny didn't take it offensively.

"Sure she is, but she gets the job done. Strong like an Amazon. She could pull an elephant stuck in the mud."

"Well, maybe then it isn't just an expensive toy to compensate for what you don't have." Diana teased Kenny.

"And how would you know that? Is the CIA sticking cameras in my bathtub?" Kenny began walking towards the store entrance.

"We thought about it." Joked Diana.

Kenny chuckled at that comment.

"Oh, did I tell you about Josie?" Asked Kenny

"Josie?" Asked Diana

"Josie, she's my girlfriend."

"You've got a girlfriend now!?" Diana was excited to hear about that.

Kenny pulled his smartphone from his pocket and slid through the pictures and showed the picture of his girlfriend. She had cute green eyes and a raven pixie hairstyle. She looked slender and petite, and cute as could be. Kenny then slid the pictures over, and he had a couples picture with her and they were both smiling together.

"Aww, that's so cute. Let me see!" Diana took the phone from Kenny's hand and took her time to inspect it. She appeared to readjust her glasses and looked more carefully at the picture.

"Yeah, She's my sweetheart. And to think, I took a swing and hit the ball." Kenny broke into Diana's concentration on the picture.

"How'd she ever fall for a guy like you?" asked Diana

"Well, let's just say she's turned on by men trying to compensate what they don't have by buying big ugly trucks."

Diana grinned at Kenny's comment.

"Ok, give me a moment, I gotta go finish up." Kenny took his phone back, and went back into the store.

"I'll be waiting." Diana waited at the doorway.

In the 10 minutes that awaited, Diana pulled out her smartphone and called Steve.

"Steve Trevor here." Steve answered his phone.

"It's Diana, i've caught up with Kenny." Diana replied.

"Does he know of the really big plan yet?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. I think it's best we wait to tell him the real jist of the plan when I bring him to Washington. By the way, i'm sending you a picture."

"Ok, wait a minute." Steve prepared the hyper-advanced computer, IRA.

Diana played with her glasses and somehow, it sent a picture to Steve.

"You think he's going to chicken out when you propose the plan to him?" Steve joked over the phone.

"I'd bet 20 bucks on it he will." Diana replied.

"You're on." Steve replied. He looked up the picture Diana sent him over the phone.

"So that's who he's been with. Nice girl."

"She'll be shocked alright. But I think she'll go along with it. Especially if the world is at stake."

()()()()


	2. The Big Rescue

Chapter 2 - The Big Rescue

()()()

Diana filled Kenny in on the drive to the Vancouver Airport about the best way to approach the whale situation - Diana would become Wonder Woman and hopefully convince the whale to let the trainer loose, and to avoid drowning, Kenny would somehow get oxygen to the trainer herself. Of course, Wonder Woman could probably lift the whale out of the tank with the trainer in it's mouth, but that might not have ended good for the whale. And they wanted to get away with the least damage possible. That's where The Coat would come in as Wonder Woman's support guy. And possibly, his mind-control powers might be a great asset.

By the time the plane was ready to fly for San Diego, it was 8 Pm on the evening of the 23rd. The plane would land in California by the next morning, and both Diana and Kenny would have to take sanctuary in a hotel.

They didn't need to be frugal, so both of them got different rooms on the same floor and almost immediately hit the hay when they signed in.

The next morning, at 8 am, they were both awake with the help of alarms to get them to the situation at the right time - Orlando was 3 time zones ahead and even through time travel, that remained a fact. If they went into the machine at 9:00, they would arrive in Orlando at noon. The attack took place a few minutes after noon.

After a short breakfast, the 2 met in the lobby, and took a cab to the San Diego University, where they had both been kept for 4 days in Cryogenic freeze 7 months before.

When they arrived at the university, Diana walked by the same spot where she had beaten up a jock who was giving his girlfriend a hard time. She remembered it, and wanted to talk about it.

"This is where that girl was...remember the one who had that abusive boyfriend?"

"Oh, this is where it happened?" Asked Kenny

"Yeah. I wonder if she's still...nah, forget them. It's not worth it." Diana changed her own mind.

"Yeah, screw 'em." Replied Kenny.

The 2 subjects arrived at the machine. And only one of the original 4 students was there, it was Micah Ellefson, who was more than excited to work with the CIA again.

"Hey, glad you made it in time." Micah approached the 2 heroes.

"Good to know...how much time do we have?" Asked Diana

"Well, in about 20 minutes, the incident will have happened exactly 10 years ago, so if we send you within 5 minutes, you'll have plenty of time to do what needs to be done."

"We discussed it on the way here." replied Diana

"We just need your magic and we're good to go." Kenny added.

"Ok...Who's going first?" Asked Micah

"I will." Diana volunteered. "I get to see him naked this time."

Kenny blew a raspberry at Diana.

"Ok, You know the drill...by the way, you'll only be gone for about 25 minutes so your bodies won't be cryogenically frozen, they'll be clothed and laying on those medical beds there." Micah pointed to 2 medical beds set up in the corner.

"Alright, i'll get set up." Diana walked over to the changeroom to get herself ready, while Kenny awaited his turn. But something else was nagging on his mind.

"By the way...have we told Mrs. Lebeau's widow about this? Does he know he'll return home and find his wife resurrected with a massive bite scar on her arm wondering how she got there?" asked Kenny.

"The CIA wanted to surprise him...Just because we want to keep this whole time travel thing under a lot of wraps." Replied Micah.

"The CIA has a twisted sense of humor." Kenny spoke as Diana walked up to him in her robe.

"Uh...yes they do." Diana didn't want to tell Kenny about the plan AFTER they dealt with the situation from 10 years before. "Your turn."

"Right on...play some techno music and I might strip on my way out." Kenny joked as he walked into the changeroom to get into his robe.

"You want to go ahead?" Asked Micah, signalling Diana to enter the chamber.

"Sure thing. Send him after me." Diana walked into the chamber and closed the door, and disrobed, and just like before, put her hands to the sides.

After 2 minutes, Kenny was ready to go. While he was getting prepared, Diana was already in the machine, and headed to the past. By the time Kenny was out of the changeroom, Diana had already gone to the past, and the students already had the robe back on her future body, and had laid it on one of the medical beds.

"I heard the machine." Said Kenny.

"She's there. Go in, you'll be there almost right after." Micah instructed.

Kenny walked over to the machine, went inside, and disrobed.

"Ok man, i'm ready to go."

Kenny was a bit nervous. Luckily for him, he wasn't as sensitive to pain as most people, thanks to the bullet in his brain. But he was still nervous as anything could've gone wrong. So Kenny did what he normally would. He bowed his head, and prayed to the voice that spoke to him in many of his dreams.

"Ok, here we go!" the voice outside of the chamber spoke.

Kenny lifted his head, and into the past he went!

()()()

Kenny opened his eyes, and was face down on the ground next to a seal. Then, he got up and noticed Diana had already become her Wonder Woman persona, and was wearing the star-studded navy wetsuit and holding a first-aid kit. That would be a great help, as she needed to keep warm in the icy cold tank and the first thing that the trainer would need would be first aid.

"Present and accounted for." Kenny got up and covered his extremities with his hands while walking up to Wonder Woman.

"You made it. Good." Wonder Woman looked at Kenny's hands covering his masculine identity.

"Wow, you really are compensating with that truck." joked Wonder Woman.

"Shut up." Kenny made a grumpy face.

"Go get some clothes on." Wonder Woman smirked.

Kenny turned to the sky, and held out his arms. This was his other way of getting what he needed.

"God of heaven, hear my cries for help..." Kenny spoke into the sky.

Then, it descended - the hooded leather trenchcoat. Kenny quickly put it on, and buttoned it up to cover up the parts that made him stand up to urinate.

"I'm good." Kenny put the hood over his head and became The Coat.

Wonder Woman was spying on the whale show in the aquarium tank. There was a nearby clock that indicated the time.

"Ok, we've got 8 minutes. Go find 2 hoses, we're going to need them." Wonder Woman ordered.

"There's going to be 3 people under there, who's the unlucky contestant?" The Coat asked.

"Me." Wonder Woman replied.

"You? How are you going to breathe?" asked The Coat

"I hold the breathholding record in Themyscira. Just go get the hoses." Wonder Woman whipped her arm at a storage hut.

"Roger-roger." The Coat did the battle droid voice and walked off to go find what was needed.

Wonder Woman kept an eye on the situation.

"Woah!" A crowd cheered as that 4-ton orca jumped into the air in front of them at the Oceanworld park in Orlando, Florida. The trainer was guiding the whale around, making him do as he was told. And while Wonder Woman wasn't entirely for the idea of helping someone who would keep a whale from his natural enviornment, she understood that the trainer was a mother, sister, daughter, and wife to somebody, and would be sorely missed by those 4 groups who were innocent and didn't deserve to lose anyone.

"Alright, good job Kilitum!" the trainer praised the whale.

A few moments later, Kenny came back wearing shorts under his coat, and holding 2 hoses in his hands, along with a 10-lb weight he could use to sink quickly. He had the weight in one of his trenchcoat pockets. His shorts were from a trainer who he had mind controlled into taking them off, and putting himself in a storage closet to keep quiet.

"How far can you jump?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I can make that pool from the awning." The Coat pointed up to a protective awning.

"You sure?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I used to jump the cliffs at Cultus lake, some are 50 feet up." replied The Coat.

The 2 heroes checked back on the trainer, who was still topside.

"Good job, come and get the fish!" Dawna held the fish out for the whale.

"OK, it's probably going to happen soon. You take the right awning, i'll take the left." Wonder Woman jumped to the roof of the Awning, while The Coat began to ascend the other one using the hoses as ropes.

The whale took the fish, but then Dawna turned to get another one. That was when the whale made his move - he popped up and grabbed the trainer by her ponytail and pulled her into the icy pool!

"Ahhh!" The trainer went headfirst into the lion's den.

The crowd watched in horror as the whale took the trainer down to the bottom of the pool and essentually, took out a lifetime's worth of frustration.

Wonder Woman took a running start, and began running to the edge of the awning to make a jump.

The whale brought the helpless trainer back to the surface.

"Help!" she screamed before being brought back under. As soon as the whale's tail went back into the water, Wonder Woman dove right in headfirst, and began swimming downward to find the trainer. She swam down and placed herself right in front of the whale and stopped him dead in his fins.

"Stop, let this lady go!" Wonder Woman communicated in an unexplainable way to the angry whale.

Back on the surface, the tourists watching had no idea what was going on. Then, The Coat took a running start and landed in the water with a great splash and began sinking downward with the weight he had found. Using the weight to drop to the appropriate level in the tank, The Coat swam over with the hose in his hand, and just as Dawna was about to take the breath that would kill her, The Coat took the hose and put it in her mouth to give her life. Blood was clouding around her arm and if she stayed in that water any longer, it wouldn't be the lack of oxygen that would've killed her, but the lack of blood.

"Let the trainer go!" Wonder Woman demanded of the whale again.

The coat placed the other hose in his mouth to provide himself with breath, and crossed his arms in front of the whale in the hopes he could intimidate him into letting the trainer loose.

Wonder Woman wasn't about to give up on the trainer's life.

"You are going to let her go...or you will regret the decision..."

The whale stood steadfast. Then they had to switch to plan B. The Coat knew what was happening, and he was ready - he took his left hand, and placed it over his bulletwound, and began to use his mind control powers on the whale. However, the whale's brain was much larger than his, and his power over that whale was limited. He could not convince the whale to let the trainer go, but he could keep the whale at bay.

Then, Wonder Woman went to work. Using her Amazon strength, She opened the whale's jaws with her strong arms, and the trainer was able to free her broken, lacerated, and bleeding arm. Wonder Woman let the whale's jaw go slack, and grabbed the trainer and made a burst for the surface, while The Coat waved goodbye to the whale with his free hand, and floated back to the surface after Wonder Woman and the trainer.

Topside, The trainer spat the hose from her mouth and took a scream to express her broken arm. She went into the air with Wonder Woman flying with her. If there was one thing that Wonder Woman absolutely hated, it was animal captivity for profit, and she had to let her feelings out just the same in private...just 5 minutes alone.

The Coat ascended from the water, and climbed out before the whale could figure out what was happening, and possibly pull him back in. He was rudely greeted by suprised trainers who were planning to try and rescue their fellow trainer, but those efforts would've been in vain.

"Get out of the tank!" the trainers were ready to scold The Coat. "Don't you know it's dangerous in there?"

The Coat didn't have time to argue, so he just punched the biggest trainer he saw in the face, and the other trainers saw that he wasn't horsing around and let him be to do what he wanted.

He turned to the awning where Wonder Woman had landed with the trainer, and he could hear Wonder Woman chewing out the trainer up there.

The trainer herself, was shivering and whimpering from the shock of lost blood, and the fact that she nearly died. The laceration on her arm was really, really bad and she was bleeding like a stuck pig. The first thing that Wonder Woman did was open the first aid kit, and use gauze to stop the bleeding.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Asked Wonder Woman to the trainer, who couldn't stop her whimpering.

"I almost should've let that creature show you who the real master is. Trying to run his life, keep him down. Keep him locked in a cage." Wonder Woman cleaned the cut, and then prepared to sew it up despite the fact she was still bleeding. She didn't even care to use a form of anesthetic.

The needle went into the first section of the cut. The trainer screamed but Wonder Woman held her down and ignored her screams.

By this time, The Coat had climbed up the awning's side which was made up of spots that he could grip and get himself up, and walked over to where Wonder Woman had the trainer.

"Is she OK?" asked The Coat.

"She'll be fine. She's not going to like this." Wonder Woman spoke with great disappointment.

The needle came out of the broken flesh, and The trainer's screaming continued. The sound and the vision of the trainer's screaming and the vision caused The Coat to turn his head, as he hadn't seen anything that ogrish for some time. Even seeing the dead bodies on the MV Nautilus wasn't all that bad compared to this, or the bodies he had seen die in poverty. Maybe it was because this trainer was screaming her head off. Neither Wonder Woman nor The Coat could blame her. The trainer's bone was exposed at the centre of the bite wound and the muscle had been sliced wide open. It bothered The Coat, but Wonder Woman didn't seem to mind looking at it.

"Is this what childbirth is like?" asked The Coat.

"You wanna hold her hand and find out?" Wonder Woman tightened the thread in the needle and pierced the next section of the laceration. The trainer began to cry from the intense pain.

"Geez, I used to sew up little girls in combat zones. They take this way better than you do."

The Coat could totally understand why Wonder Woman was acting so mean. He remembered how she talked about Equality between human and beast aboard the MV nautilus and knew how she would feel about anyone who would enslave an animal.

The needle came out of the arm and the trainer's tears continued.

The Coat, with a feeling of sympathy and compassion, knelt down beside the trainer and put his hand on the trainer's upright one, and held it. She turned to him, and looked into his eyes from underneath the hood, and looked at her teary eyes rather than her broken arm.

"You're going to be OK. She's the best nurse I know." The Coat comforted the trainer.

A piece of the leather sleeve rubbed against the trainer's wrist. For a moment, she felt a bit of calm. It was like the hand of God had reached down to comfort her in her misery. Perhaps that coat was more special than just keeping it's wearer warm on a cold day or safe in a rainstorm of bullets.

For the next 5 minutes, Wonder Woman kept working on the arm, and eventually, had the whole arm sewn up, and not a moment too soon. It was nearly time to return to the future. The other trainers couldn't make it up the awning to see how things were, so they were totally in the dark to the screaming and crying, and the chewing out.

Then, Wonder Woman began to disappear into the future. The Coat stayed with the trainer, and held her hand until he himself, began to disappear into the future as well.

()()()


	3. I'd Do anything for love (But not that)

Chapter 3 - I'd do anything for love (But I won't do that)

()()()

When Kenny awoke on the medical table, he could see that Diana was already up and walking around, discussing how things were going. Kenny began to move and got up off the medical table, much to the delight of the students.

"Good, everything went OK." Micah stood forward to talk with Kenny.

"Yeah." Kenny replied "Lemme go get my clothes back on."

Both Diana and Kenny went into adjucent changerooms and they could speak with one another about the experience.

"You sure were laying into that lady." Kenny started the conversation.

"She deserved it." Diana had no remorse. "Maybe after that, she won't be training whales anymore and she'll respect those animals for what they are."

"I'm sure she was a great mother. And a great sister and daughter and wife. But I can understand your frustration." Kenny began putting his clothes back on.

"She sure calmed down when you held her hand. What was that all about? Did you use your mind on her to calm down?"

Actually, Kenny didn't. He merely touched her hand and a piece of the coat was rubbing against her arm. Maybe that was another branch of his psionic power that he didn't know about.

"I wasn't. All I did was hold her hand. All I can think of is a piece of the trenchcoat was touching her or it's something about my psionic powers that did it. I don't know the full extent of what I can do, you know."

"Maybe so...besides, that screaming was really annoying." Diana got herself fully clothed, and stepped out of the changeroom. Seconds later, Kenny had his gear all set up and was ready to go.

"So...you mentioned another job, right after this one?" Kenny asked.

"Now we go to Washington. You're going to personally meet my friend, Steve Trevor."

"Seems like a nice guy." replied Kenny, following Diana to the doorway.

"Known him for years. He's the guy I told you about on the cruise."

The 2 heroes stepped out of the time travel room, and left the university to call another cab to go back to the airport. Along the way, Diana told Kenny more about her friend.

The flight to Washington took up the whole afternoon. But the real story was the news report when Kenny and Diana sat and watched the TV on their seats in the plane in the air.

"We have breaking news, a shocking revelation has occured in Orlando. The widowed husband of Famous Whale Trainer Dawna Lebeau, Scottie Lebeau has been reunited with his wife, who is alive and well. Dawna was killed exactly 10 years ago, drowned by the whale she trained at Oceanworld, Orlando. She has no recollection of dying, she recollects what happened."

Kenny and Diana had eyes glued to the plasma screens in front of them.

"For the last ten years, I can't remember anything...it's like I was in a dark void, cold, and lonely...is that what it's like to die?" Dawna was riven between tears and confusion.

"According to police reports..." The newscaster interrupted with a video edit "...The once thought deceased trainer claims that she did not die that day, she was rescued from her peril by 2 superheroes...one she claims was "Wonder Woman" and the other, a mysterious man in a trenchcoat."

"Gee..." Diana nudged Kenny "I wonder who those 2 could be."

By the time the 2 heroes arrived in Washington, they got to the white house in orderly fashion, and Kenny was absolutely nervous, as it was his second time there.

While the heroes waited, they were off to dine in the white house's cafeteria. Kenny ordered a veggie burger and fries and Diana ordered herself a caesar salad. They sat and ate together, and Kenny did his absolute best not to look like a pig while he ate, even though he was absolutely hungry.

After the dinner, Diana and Kenny were called into the meeting room, and Steve Trevor was in uniform, standing there.

"Welcome home, Diana." Steve stepped forward to give Diana a hug.

After the hug, Steve turned to Kenny and extended his hand.

"Col. Steve Trevor, CIA."

"Kenny Triton, Vigilante from Canada."

"Actually...your name is Chester Darrion...for the next few days." Steve changed Kenny's identity.

"Chester Darrion? How'd I get that name all of the sudden?" Asked Kenny

"It's part of our plan. Just like Diana's new name is Kate Beckinsale."

"The actress?" Asked Kenny

"Well, only until tommorow morning." Steve began grabbing some stuff off of a table.

Kenny was really, really confused.

"You see, we have a plan, and it involves the people Chester Darrion, and Kate Beckinsale. Two people who have known each other for years, and want to go to Hawaii together." Steve fished through some papers.

"I already like the sound of that." Replied Kenny.

"Sounds like i'm about to make 20 bucks." Steve smirked at Diana.

"Just you wait." Diana shot back.

"So, here's the thing. There's a honeymoon resort in Hawaii where newlywed couples have been mysteriously disappearing. The local authorities don't know how it's happening, it just is. We need to send someone in there." Steve spoke professionally as he could.

"And he means us." Diana added.

"Well...how's that going to work?" Asked Kenny.

"Ah, here it is...this is how it's going to work." Steve handed Kenny an envelope. Kenny opened it and read the paper on the inside. Diana eagerly awaited his reaction and knew what it was going to be.

"This is an invitation to the wedding of Ch..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kenny's scream could be heard all the way to the moon.

()()()

When Kenny calmed down, only then did he begin hyperventilating.

"A deal's a deal, Steve." Diana held out her palm.

"It sure is." Steve handed Diana a $20. "I honestly thought a guy like Kenny would jump at the thought of being married to a beautiful woman like you."

"Hell no! This is a bad idea!" Kenny was defensive.

"It's a mock wedding! You just have to play along!" Diana tried to convince Kenny.

"Oh really? Do we have to kiss?" Asked Kenny

"Yep." Diana smiled.

"And share a bed?" asked Kenny

"Yep."

"And sleep together?" Asked Kenny

"As in coitus?" Diana joked.

"Yes, as in coitus!" Kenny interrupted loudly.

"No. Not that part."

"Oh, good...1 out of 3." Kenny's brief comfort went back to hyperventilating.

"Listen, Kenny." Steve interrupted "If we don't do this, it could potentially wind up with us dying slow, painful, deaths of biological sickness."

"Oh...then it doesn't sound so bad." Kenny replied.

"I'm glad your mind has changed." Steve Replied.

"Dying, I mean!" Kenny corrected the colonel.

"Oh, you're worse than that trainer we saved this morning!" Diana scolded Kenny.

"Wait...what's my girlfriend going to say!?" Kenny tried any excuse he could to get out of being married, even if it wasn't real.

"She's in on it." replied Steve

Then, out of nowhere, Kenny's girlfriend Josie walked into the room. She was dressed up as a beautiful bridesmaid.

"Hey baby, are you excited for your wedding to Kate?" Josie joked.

"You betrayed me!" Kenny whimpered.

Diana got up and ordered Kenny into another room.

"Come on, Kenny, I want to take your measurements and such." Diana began using her Amazon strength to pull Kenny into the room.

"I will not take this marriage lying down, Josie!" Kenny went behind a doorway.

After Kenny went behind the doorway, Steve burst out laughing.

"Y'know, I really don't care if I lost 20 bucks, that's the funniest thing i've seen all day."

()()()

Meanwhile, Kenny was standing in the room, while Diana picked out a tuxedo from the wardrobe that would fit him right.

"God, why have you forsaken me!?" Kenny looked upwards "You at least let Jesus turn 33 before he laid his life down!"

"Kenny, it's not a big deal, it's just a mock wedding. We gotta make a wedding video, make ourselves look like happily married newlyweds."

"Oh please, can't you marry someone else? Like Clark Kent?"

"I wish...but he's busy on Krypton and he won't come back in time." replied Diana, handing kenny the tuxedo she picked out for him.

"Bruce Wayne?" asked Kenny

"Too famous." Diana replied

"Dick Grayson?" Kenny thought of everyone he knew from the justice league.

"Kenny, i'm an Amazon, not a cougar." Diana continued to take measurements.

"What about Steve?" asked Kenny

"He's going to give me away." Diana smiled.

"i'd be more than glad to give you away to him. Be the ringbearer, the flowergirl, a bridesmaid, anyone but the groom!" Kenny tried every option to get out of his role, and hopefully make Diana laugh.

"Oh sure, being given away to my father, now how would that look?" Diana scolded Kenny's complaining.

"Ugh..." Kenny was deflated.

"Why are you so against a mock marriage?" asked Diana, putting her hands to her sides.

"Because it's an awkward situation with one of my best friends...you're my friend, and I don't want our friendship to be awkward...not around my girlfriend...not around you." Kenny was dead serious.

Diana figured kenny would say that.

"You know, when we told your girlfriend about this plan, she thought the same way. Then we told her about the possibility of bio-terrorism...and how serious it was. She didn't believe it until the president himself told her how bad it was. And then she changed her mind. She probably feels just as awful about you "getting married" to someone else, but she also said that if she was going to choose to watch her boyfriend and her die because of her selfishness, she'd much rather just kill herself. But if her boyfriend can get into a strange plan in order to save the world that involved him being with another woman without really being unfaithful...she could accept it...she doesn't want to live in a world without you...and she's too scared to die."

Kenny took that with a grain of salt.

"She's an amazing woman. I love her."

"And we paid her $5,000." Diana quickly informed Kenny.

"30 pieces of silver would've been more appropriate." Kenny referred to Judas from the Bible.

Diana remained serious "You know, If there's anyone I want on this mission, it's you. I can trust you not to try anything funny. I can't trust Bruce. I wouldn't trust anyone, except you. Or at least I hope so...So what do you say?" Diana held her hand out for a handshake, to which Kenny reluctantly accepted.

"OK, but after the honeymoon, we get divorced."

"Done."

"And we remain friends."

"Without benefits."

"And when you take me to divorce court, take anything but leave my dually alone."

"I don't like domestics." Diana replied.

"OK then, i'm in..." Kenny got down on one knee and held Diana's hand "Kate Beckinsale, will you marry me?" Kenny joking proposed.

"Get the tux on, and meet me out in the lobby." Diana left the tux in Kenny's hands, and left to go get her wedding gown on.

()()()


	4. Here comes the Bride

Chapter 4 - Here comes the bride

()()()

Diana walked out of the groom's dressing room and spoke to Steve.

"He's in." Diana announced.

"How'd he take it?" Asked Steve.

Diana turned to Josie and smiled.

"You've got a great boyfriend. He didn't want to do it because of you, you know. But then that whole speech about dying and biological terrorism, and you not wanting to lose him..."

"You mean...he fell for it?" Josie chuckled, as she didn't believe that her boyfriend would fall for Diana's speech.

"Like a sucker." Diana snapped her fingers in joy, and walked off to get into the wedding gown.

"He's gonna kill me when he finds out I didn't say that." Josie joked.

A few moments later, Kenny walked out of the room wearing his tuxedo with a bowtie and a corsage in the pocket.

"Wow...that's one handsome groom." Steve taunted.

"Shut...up." Kenny grumpily grunted at Steve. He was not happy at all about having to play the groom at a wedding.

"Babe, i'd pounce you right now if we wern't saving ourselves." Josie joked.

"Oh, I bet. I'm gonna pounce somebody for this." Kenny pounded his fist into his palm. "And hurt 'em bad."

"Sit down, let me fix your bowtie." Josie motioned for her boyfriend to sit down next to her. "Chew on this." she pulled a gum pack from her cleavage, and placed a trident gum in his hand, and he popped it in his mouth.

" _Tripledent gum, will make ya smile... doo-doo-doot-dooo, it lasts a while..."_ Kenny sang quietly and his girlfriend chuckled at his reference to Inside Out.

A few moments later, and out came Diana, dressed in a wedding gown with a veil over her head. She looked absolutely stunning. So stunning as a matter of fact, the first thing Kenny did?

He fainted right in the couch at the sight of his fake bride.

"Oh, dear." Diana looked at Kenny slouched over.

"It's not good luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." Steve joked.

"It's OK, I have a feeling this marriage won't last anyways." Diana sat down beside Kenny to wake him up from his fainting spell.

"Hey, wake up Kenny, it's your friend, Diana." Diana slapped Kenny's face a few times til he opened up his eyes.

"Hey Diana..." Kenny regained his composure.

"I hope you don't do that at the altar." replied Diana.

"If I do, does it get me out of it?" replied Kenny.

"Nope." Steve interrupted the conversation "Let's get going, we want to record this tonight, get some pictures, make it look really good."

On the walk out of the lobby to the limosine that would take them to the church, Kenny held his girlfriend's hand. He really needed her comfort.

"So, $5,000. I hope you'll buy me something nice." Kenny whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"I'll think about it." replied Josie

"No, i'm kidding, Josie. Spend it on yourself, You deserve it."

"Oh, I will. I'm gonna go and buy everything my little heart desires." Josie smiled.

The limo door opened and all of the conspiring government agents entered. Kenny sat on the side, and didn't let go of his girlfriend. Diana and Steve sat together, and they reviewed the plan.

"Ok, so tommorow, you travel together to Hawaii, and you investigate this resort, spy, get any information you can. And here's the best part - Your rings will act as communicable devices, with each other, with the CIA, everything. You can send texts to each other, and to us. We can relay orders."

"Or just use smartphones and facebook." Kenny nodded his head.

"You'll get the rings at the wedding...hey, this limo has TV, let's watch something, take the edge off."

Steve turned on the TV, and the first thing that popped up on the screen - "Married with Children." The theme song began to play.

 _"Love and marriage, love and marriage, go together like a horse and carriage..."_

The show didn't even start before Kenny fainted again and landed in his girlfriend's lap.

"Diana, are you sure my boyfriend was a good choice?" asked Josie.

"Once he gets over the fake wedding, I think he'll be fine." Replied Diana

()()()

Kenny recovered from his fainting spell and he arrived at the church.

"Ok, Kenny, go inside, Josie, join our fake bridesmaids and we'll begin filming." Steve ordered the hero and his girlfriend.

Kenny and his girlfriend walked into the staged wedding. Kenny found his way up to the front, and stood awaiting for Diana.

Kenny knew that this was to fix something. There were couples out there getting married, and disappearing, And he wanted to do something about it. Maybe he didn't agree with the plan, but he would do anything for a friend, and for Diana he would get fake-married. She didn't have any feelings like that for him either...or at least he didn't think so.

With only minutes away before his "fake" Marriage, he bowed his head, and prayed to the voice that spoke to him, begging for the strength to get through the next few minutes...and hopefully not faint.

Meanwhile, in the preparation area, Diana and Steve were getting ready to walk out with the camera on them. They wanted to get the video all in one take, and they were certain Kenny felt the same way. But they had a much longer history together than with Kenny, and Diana knew how Steve felt about her.

"If you want to say anything...say it." Diana spoke.

"I would...but I know how you feel." Replied Steve.

"It would've been nice...the two of us. If only one of us wouldn't have to die much sooner." said Diana.

"Or lose what made them special." Steve referred to the fact that if Diana had ever submitted herself to a man, her powers would leave her.

"Y'know, I would've. But the world needed me more." Diana thought about how submitting to a man meant giving up her powers and becoming a normal person. But if she was going to do that, it had better been with the perfect man...a person worth giving up her powers for.

"Diana, you're too good for this world." Steve almost began to tear up.

"Let's go. you look perfect. A guy watching his daughter being given away."

"Yeah."

Then, out of all possible songs, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift began to play on the church organ, and out walked Diana, dressed in her gown. While she loved that music, Kenny absolutely hated Taylor Swift.

"Ugh...she had to pick that song...like I haven't heard that every time I go to work." Kenny thought to himself.

Diana walked slowly with her gown and veil. Her eyes were fixated on Kenny, who with all the strength he could muster despite how nervous he was, concentrated on Diana's eyes and tried his best not to faint. Eventually, Diana caught up to him, and stood beside him on the stage.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The priestess began going through the process.

"You haven't fainted. Good." Diana smirked at Kenny.

"You know, I just might...by the way, I hate Taylor Swift."

"Good. I hate Ozzy Osbourne." Diana shot back quietly so no one was interrupted.

"Excellent. I'm gonna play his music day in and day out til we get a divorce." Kenny made a joke.

"...Now, the bride and groom have decided to say their own vows."

Kenny pulled his paper from the inside of his tuxedo where Steve had slipped it. He had to make it sound as good as he could for what it was worth. Luckily, Diana got to go first.

"I, Kate Beckinsale-Darrion" Diana stifled her laughter as it was almost funny to her. "Promise to be faithful, vow to love, and cherish you, for the rest of my life." Diana looked at Kenny, who looked like he was about to faint again.

"Ok now, Groom, say your vows."

Kenny opened up the paper and made it look good.

"I, Chester Darrion, Promise to take you, and love you and be there for you for as long as I live..." Kenny said it fast in order to skip to the "I do's" and get it over with.

"May we have the rings?" The Priestess summoned the ringbearer.

The rings were then handed to the heroes, who were both taking the situation the way they wanted. Diana was almost taking delight in watching Kenny suffer the way he did, and Kenny was simply suffering.

"Ok, now, do you, Kate Beckinsale-Darrion, take Chester to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you two shall live?"

"I do." Diana spoke straight.

"And do you, Chester Darrion, take Kate, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you two shall live?"

"I do." Kenny muttered the most sincerly he could.

"Then...by the powers vested in me...you are now pronounced...husband and wife...you may kiss the bride."

Kenny hesitated, but Diana grabbed him and locked lips and held it for as long as she could. She tried to envision Kenny as Clark Kent and pretended that she was really getting married. Kenny tried to envision Diana as his girlfriend Josie, But Josie wasn't exactly as beautiful as Diana was, and wasn't as well endowed either. But that was Josie's charm to him.

Kenny went along with it, but he didn't like it at all. But, the worst was over.

After breaking loose of each other's lips, the 2 friends held hands and walked out of the church, trying their best to look sincerely happy with each other.

The rest of the evening, they spent time having pictures taken with the bridesmaids and the groom's men. After a night of heavenly hell for Kenny, he was more than glad to check into a room and sleep and maybe have a nice dream. Of course, he had to walk in with Diana to make it look like they were married, and they had to share a bed. Kenny tried to even volunteer to take the couch...but Diana insisted he take the bed and just sleep on the opposite side. That was a bit strange to Kenny, but at that point, he was too tired to care.

"Saving a whale trainer and getting married in one day." Kenny laid down on the bed.

"Tiring, isn't it?" Asked Diana, who was busy fixing herself up in the bathroom.

"Even if it's not real...it's screwy." Kenny laid back on the pillow.

"It's not that bad. C'mon, i'm not that bad of a kisser!" Diana joked as she spat the mouthwash into the sink.

"I know..." Kenny looked up at the ceiling. Diana laid down on the other side of the bed in a tanktop and pajama pants.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yep." Kenny groaned

"Me too...Bathroom's all yours."

Kenny got up out of the bed and began to do his nightly ritual. He washed everything and brushed off his teeth. By the time he was done, Diana was laid out cold in the bed, snoring.

Something about it seemed cute and charming. Kenny crawled onto his side of the bed and pulled the covers over his pajama pants and muscle shirt.

"G'night." Diana muttered from the other side of the bed.

"Night." Kenny fell into the bed and crashed into sleep.

()()()


	5. Let's go to Hawaii

Chapter 5 - Let's go to Hawaii

()()()

By the time the morning had come around, Diana opened her eyes and realized she had wrapped her arms around Kenny. She didn't remember doing it, it just sort of happened. She removed them, and Kenny began to jerk awake.

"Oh...morning Diana." Kenny murmured.

"Morning, Kenny. Sleep well?" asked Diana.

"I had a nice dream. Something about an angel hugging me and putting her hand on my chest and stuff. Weird. Oh well, just a dream."

Diana looked at her hands and wondered if there was a connection to Kenny's dream. But she shook it off.

"Wanna make coffee? I'm taking a shower." Diana stole the bathroom before Kenny could even get a word out.

"Sure...but I gotta use it." Kenny began to feel what most guys feel when they awaken as he got out of the bed.

Didn't matter. Diana already had the bathroom.

"Just let me get into the shower, then you can do what you have to." Diana spoke from the bathroom.

"Kayo." Kenny walked over to the counter to prepare some fresh coffee.

About a minute later, he heard the water running in the bathroom, and he was allowed to go in for a leak. He opened the door and began to take one in the toilet.

"You feeling better today?" Asked Diana

"Not as nervous. My mother always had a quote about marriage - it's like a hot bath, first it's hotter than heck but then it cools down." Kenny stopped peeing and pulled his pajama pants up.

"Don't flush, just put the lid down." Diana didn't want the water temperature to change on her.

"Got it." Kenny dropped the lid and went to go wash his hands. "Where do you wanna get breakfast?"

"They serve it in first class." Diana replied.

"We're going first class?" asked Kenny.

"Chester Darrion is a high school professor...he makes good money."

Kenny began to chuckle a bit.

"And let me guess...Kate Beckinsale-Darrion, his wife, is an actress/doctor?"

"You catch on quick." Diana rubbed the soap on herself.

"Y'know, it would help if I had graduated high school. At least you know nursing and basic first aid."

"Ah, you'll be fine!" Said Diana.

"Of course, your practice probably doesn't do well, considering how you don't use anesthetic and berate your patients." Kenny joked about the whale trainer.

"Ah, that's very funny, Chester Darrion. I'm dying of laughter."

"You're a doctor, save yourself from dying." Kenny joked and left the bathroom to go and check on the coffee.

A few minutes later, Diana came out of the bathroom in a robe and poured herself a coffee.

"Go for it." She said

"There enough hot water left?" Kenny walked to the shower.

"That's how a husband talks." Diana joked.

"Shut up." Kenny moaned

Diana turned to the livingroom and got onto the complimentary laptop that was set up. She turned it over and turned onto her fake facebook profile, with the name "Kate Beckinsale-Darrion on it, and she noticed that the wedding video between her and Kenny as their fake identities were posted. The page was being run by Steve Trevor, so he acted as both Kate and Chester online.

Diana pulled the charge cord she had placed on her phone, and dialed Steve to talk.

"Steve Trevor, CIA."

"It's perfect, Steve. The pictures, everything."

"Good...how's Kenny?" asked Steve.

"He's a lot better now, Now that we're over the rough stuff, he'll be the rogue agent who helped take down the pirates."

"Ok, good. Now, there's one piece of information we've been able to get before you go to Hawaii. A spy was able to figure out that we have a name connected to the resort you're going to."

"Ok, tell me." Diana asked.

"His name is Iginio Aqualini, he's an Italian mobster with several connections to religious organizations, and the black market."

"Some guy." Diana replied.

"What we don't know, is what this guy's purpose is. He might be the head of it all, or he might just be a loyal pup to whoever is. Hopefully this information might be of help."

"Thank you Steve."

"You bet, Diana. Have a safe flight to Hawaii."

The two longtime friends hung up the phone and went about their day. Eventually, Kenny got out of the shower and was ready to go. An hour later, both heroes were travelling to Hawaii.

The flight took the majority of the day. Kenny would constantly play with his fake wedding ring.

"You keep playing with it, you'll wear it out." Diana commented.

"It's pretty. Let me test the communication on it." Kenny looked for the dial that would punch in words.

Kenny played with the ring's lettering, and was able to send a word to Diana.

"Did it work?" Kenny asked Diana

Diana looked at her ring, and noticed the ring read "Ozzy Osbourne rocks."

"Nice." Diana played with her ring, and sent a message back.

"Oh, that's classy." Kenny spoke sarcastically as he read the message "Ozzy looks like a cute girl."

The plane eventually touched down in Hawaii, 12 hours after it took off. The time was late, as Washington and Hawaii were drastically different in time zones, so by the time Diana and Kenny took off from Washington, DC at 9AM, they were in Hawaii at 3 PM, and the jet lag was brutal.

They both landed, and the first goal was to get to the resort. It was a nice looking establishment on the outskirts of Honolulu, called "Love's Beginning" which was meant as a resort for newlyweds.

After Diana paid the cab fare, Kenny walked ahead a few feet and got a whiff of the nice salt air, and began to sing quietly.

" _Oh, just sit right back, and you'll hear a tale..."_

"C'mon, let's check in." Diana waltzed right on ahead and Kenny followed. They were still in their clothes from Washington, where the weather wasn't perfect but it wasn't freezing either.

Diana got to the front desk and Kenny caught up to her.

"Yes, welcome to love's beginning, do you have a reservation?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes ma'am, we do." Diana opened up some papers "Mr. and Mrs. Darrion."

The Receptionist went through the papers and got all the information down.

"Yes, we've been expecting you. You get hut 16, it's a room with a view of the ocean, a jacuzzi, the works. I need a credit card."

Diana handed a credit card with her fake name on it. It had her maiden name, without the last one on it from her fake husband.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Beckinsale-Darrion, thank you very much. Here are your keycards." The receptionist passed Diana and Kenny each a keycard "Would you like the porter to take your bags?"

"Yes, please." Diana didn't hesitate to allow someone else do the work.

The 2 heroes walked along a courtyard to their room. The courtyard was beautiful, palm trees and rocky pools surrounded the resort.

Kenny leaned to whisper in Diana's ear.

"The receptionist, the porter, they're clueless."

"Clueless?" asked Diana

"I was mindpicking them. As far as they're concerned, this is an honest place."

Kenny had taken the time to mindread the resort's workers, but not a single one of them were in on disappearing guests. Obviously, this was a very well put together operation.

The porter brought the bags to the hut and opened it up. It was a nice looking place, everything was set up perfect. The porter put the bags where Diana told him to, but before he could stand there smiling for a tip, Diana had left to go to the bathroom, but Kenny was right there to accomodate his wish, and slapped a 20$ in his hand.

"Go buy yourself a drink, buddy." Kenny patted the porter on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man!"

"Consider it a gift from a happily married man." Kenny spoke with a lot of invisible sarcasm in his voice.

Then the porter left the room, Kenny went to sit down on the couch, and looked at his fake wedding ring with a lot of interest. Marriage wasn't exactly his idea of fun, and even though he was starting to show love for Josie back home, he didn't want to marry her...yet.

Eventually, Diana walked out of the bathroom..

"Well, you holding up alright?" asked Diana

"Trying. You think we oughtta blend in or go snooping?" Asked Kenny

"What do you think?" asked Diana

"You're the boss. Isn't that how marriage works?" asked Kenny

"Oh, sure." Diana replied.

"I say we do a little of both. Blending in and mind-picking. Get two birds stoned at once." Suggested Kenny.

"I think you mean, 2 birds with one stone." Diana corrected Kenny.

"Nope...that's how they say it in the trailer parks across Canada." Kenny replied back.

"OK." Diana took a bit of a pause. "Where shall we go first?" Diana pretended to get all lovey-dovey.

"I would go for supper, but it's 4 pm. Too early."

"Well, all I want to do is sit down and relax, Soak my feet. Join me at the hot tub?"

Of course, even if they were friends, Kenny couldn't turn that down.

"You bet your Amazon." replied Kenny.

"Ok then." Diana began walking to the bedroom, and just as she was about to close the door, she referred back to the cruise from 1992.

"By the way, you'd better check your key."

The 2 went to go slip into their bathing suits, Diana took the bedroom while Kenny took the bathroom. Kenny was the first to come out, wearing tapout boardshorts, one of his favorite brands, and had his shirt off. He had gone and waxed his chest (after Josie dared him to) and was also working out at the time, and had dropped a few pounds to show his physique a little better. He wasn't phenomenal looking, but he was getting there.

Diana came out of the bedroom and was wearing a skin-tight black one-piece bathing suit that showed off her whole back. There was not one part that made her look immodest. Her Amazon physique shined through in all of it's glory. That was what a strong, beautiful woman looked like.

"You like?" Diana asked.

Kenny took a few seconds to check out the amazing Amazon in her swimsuit.

"Clark Kent is one lucky guy for you to crush him with that." Kenny tried his best to be witty.

"Oh, he knows alright." Diana winked

Kenny chuckled a bit and held his hand out.

"Shall we, my Katie?" Kenny smiled.

"Lead me to paradise, Mr. Darrion."

The fake couple walked out of the hut, and closed the door. But before they walked off, Kenny tried his key on it, and it worked.

"Yes!" Kenny cheered.

Diana swiped her key and it worked flawlessly too.

"Ok, now that we have that settled, this way." Diana began to walk over to the hot tub, holding hands with Kenny. Most of the time, walking around in a bathing suit wasn't exactly comfortable, but Diana still felt a lot safer with Kenny than she did any other guy she knew outside of Clark Kent.

Of course, she felt safe anyway. Kenny was just safety insurance.

()()()


	6. Human Desires

Chapter 6 - Human Desires

()()()

The sun began to set off in the west while Diana and Kenny walked to the hot tub to relax their feet after the whole day of getting there. They weren't the only 2 to sit in the tub, there was also another couple there, and they were cuddling up and getting good and close.

Kenny dipped his foot in the tub, and pulled it out and shook it up. Diana just walked right by him and sat down as if it was no big deal. After sucking up the heat, Kenny walked into the tub and sat down next to Diana and grunted at the heat and let himself get used to it. He listened in on the Radio playing in the background, and recognized the song.

it was "Good neighbor" from Fallout 4. He couldn't exactly remember the lady who sang it...but he thought she had a downright sexy voice.

"Ahhhh." Kenny grunted.

"Too hot for ya?" Diana asked.

"The tub or your swimsuit?" Kenny cracked a reference to back when they were on the cruise.

Diana leaned up against Kenny, who definitely began to feel uncomfortable, but went along, as they were supposed to be a married couple.

"Awww...you two look so cute!" the newlywed girl across the way commented on the heroes. She was a blonde-haired blue eyed cutie who was busy clinging to her new husband, who looked exactly as jockish and sweet as any blonde-haired, blue eyed girl could like.

"Thanks." Diana smiled at the girl.

"You just get married too?" The girl asked again.

Diana held up her hand that had the ring on it and said "This wasn't there yesterday."

"Ohmygod! That is sooooo pretty!" the blonde girl looked at Diana's ring.

"Let me see yours." Diana asked for the girl to show hers.

The blonde held her ring up and showed it off. It was just as beautiful as Diana's. However the diamond on Diana's ring was bigger...and it wasn't a diamond. It was a communications hub, and it was capable of sending texts to Steve Trevor back in Washington and texting Kenny. However, for those few minutes Kenny wasn't talking, he was picking the couple's mind...and seemed very interested in their minds rather than their married status.

"Ohmygod, where did you two meet? We met in california!" the girl was so bubbly and happy that it almost irritated Diana.

"We met in San Diego...about 27 years ago." Diana literally wasn't lying.

"Oh, so you are like longtime sweethearts!" replied the girl.

"Yeah...we were in preschool together..." Kenny lied to have fun with the conversation.

"Mm-hm, honey." Diana went along with it.

"And you've been together for 27 years and you finally got married? That's soooo cute! BTW, my name is jessica." Jessica flipped her hair around "And this is my husband, Nick."

Kenny tried to stifle his laughter.

"Newlyweds Nick and Jessica?" Kenny laughed.

"Ohmygod, that is sooooo ironic!" Jessica acted all shocked.

"Yeah isn't it?" Diana asked sarcastically. "i'm Kate, this is my newlywed husband, Chester."

"How d'ya do?" Kenny extended his hand with the ring to shake both Nick and Jessica's hands.

"So what do you two plan to do here? Play some golf, horseback riding, snorkeling in the ocean?" Asked Jessica.

"Actually, we went snorkeling the other day." Diana replied.

"Yeah, we swam with a whale." Replied Kenny

"Oh wow!" Nick seemed interested in that.

"Oh, that is sooooo awesome. I love animals!" Jessica smiled.

"Yeah, he was a big one alright." Kenny joked.

"Could bite your arm off if he wanted." Diana added.

"Oh that is scary, maybe I don't want to swim with whales." Jessica acted up.

"Baby, i'm gonna go get a beer, babe you want something? Chester, Kate, you guys want anything?" asked Nick.

"Nah man, i'm fine." Said Kenny

"We're good." Diana added

"I'll take a strawberry vex." replied Jessica.

"Be right back, baby." Nick crawled out of the hot tub. Diana couldn't help but check him out. Luckily, so was jessica so Diana couldn't risk being chewed out by a jealous blonde.

"How long have you known each other?" asked Kenny

"Oh, for a while now. We met in California. I do hand modeling." Jessica held out her hand "That's my baby, my moneymaker."

"I'm in the nursing business." Diana lied about the business part "I actually sewed up a woman's arm the other day."

"Yeah, I saw it, it was something else." Kenny Added.

"Ugh..." Jessica gritted her teeth.

"Hey, that's the breaks. A woman comes in with half her arm hanging off, you gotta do what you gotta do." Diana made Jessica cringe.

"Uh, excuse me, i'm gonna go find my husband...nice talking to you." Jessica was obviously grossed out from diana's expressions of gore.

Jessica left the pool and strutted away in her red string bikini, much to Kenny's delight but he didn't want to express it. Then again, Diana felt the same way looking at Nick. They were human and their eyes would go in whatever direction their attractions felt right.

Kenny whistled along to the "Good neighbor" song which was still playing.

"You were checking her out, were you?" Diana whispered in Kenny's ear.

"Now Diana, would I do that?" Kenny joked.

"Yes." Diana thought she was resting her hand on Kenny's thigh.

"Kenny, your leg sure feels funny." Diana wondered.

"Diana...that's not my leg."

Diana ripped her hand out of the water so fast that it was funny.

"Oh I am sooo sorry, Kenny." Diana was embarrassed about that.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." Kenny pointed down at where Diana touched his leg "he's just got no conscience, that's all."

Diana could understand how Kenny felt about that. after all she was leaning up against him and getting close and Jessica had a nice set of perky breasts she was keeping above the bubbly water.

"By the way...that Nick and Jessica...I was picking their minds." Kenny said.

"Ok...and what's up?" Asked Diana.

"I don't think they know it, but they're in trouble. They've been given an opportunity to stay at a resort up north somewhere...for free." Said Kenny.

"Anything else?" asked Diana.

"I tried picking more but then Jabba came out of his hutt." Replied Kenny.

"Wait...you mean to tell me...you can't pick minds if you're erect?" asked Diana

"Or drunk." Kenny added.

"So that's why you turned down the beer." Said Diana.

"I just need to lay back a bit...calm down...women are exciting beings, you know." Kenny smiled.

There was a part of Diana that could be thankful for Kenny saying that, and not. Of course, to Diana, Clark Kent, her crush, was an exciting person too. But she and Kenny were there on business. Diana didn't want to forget it, and Kenny had no problem remembering it, as he only viewed Diana as a very, very close friend, but he couldn't control what God had given him. And he couldn't help anyone if he was submitting to what eventually could've been sin.

Of course, Diana didn't have any form of romantic feelings for Kenny, but she was having fun with it. Maybe Diana was having too much fun pretending to be married.

Maybe in the depths of her mind...and her heart...she wanted to be.

()()()

An hour passed in the hot tub before both Diana and Kenny left to go get into dry clothes and go get supper.

At the supper, Kenny and Diana would mostly just chat about random whatevers, but Kenny was up to his mind picking business. He was finding a pattern - a lot of young couples there were planning to go up north, but there was no reason why.

After supper, night had fallen, and Diana was getting curious as to who the manager of the resort was and what he may have had to do with everything. Her chance to find out came when the resort manager walked into the restaurant and spoke to everyone. He had a charming look about him, he was a big guy, and spoke with great confidence in his voice.

Kenny recognized him right away. he wasn't a fameless person - it was Gregory Swaggart.

"Good evening, newlyweds...I hope you're enjoying the resort. I have a proposition for anyone who's interested, we have a test resort up north that we need couples to stay at for free, it's complimentary...enjoy dinner, everyone."

"Any vibes coming from him?" asked Diana to Kenny.

"Don't need any. That's Gregory Swaggart. Televangelist from the 80's. Got himself wrapped up in scandal."

"Televangelist?" asked Diana

"Most of the time, Just a big fancy word for con artist." Replied Kenny

"I know what they are...I'm gonna follow him, you pay the bill."

"Done like dinner." Kenny got up and fished out his wallet with his fake ID and credit card with fake name on it, and walked over to the front desk of the restaurant, while Diana prepared to follow the manager from his spot.

She watched the manager walk past the cabins, and into his office on the dock. Diana sneaked up on the spot, and went up the creaky stairs as quiet as she could be. She slid past the doorway and looked into the cabin and noticed what was going on inside.

"$6,000 this week. Just 2 more days, and we'll pull this off."

Diana looked around on the inside of the office. She noticed a big map on the wall with 5 X's on it...all stationed all over Hawaii, but not one of them was north.

Before she could get caught, Diana slipped away, and took this newfound information with her to the hut.

By the time she got back to her room, Kenny was already there, waiting for her.

"You came back here." Diana said.

"I lost you in the dark. I figured it'd be best I just come back here and wait for you."

"Did you worry about your wife Katie?" Diana joked.

"My "friend" Diana can take care of herself." Kenny said.

Kenny said it in such a way that Diana figured she might have been pushing Kenny a little bit hard on the married couple bit. They didn't need to be that close all the time. But maybe he needed to hear something else.

"You didn't worry about me?" asked Diana

"Ok...a little. There's always that little doubt in my mind..."

"...A hard time understanding women...you sure do." Diana walked past Kenny.

Diana walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

()()()

The 2 didn't speak too much for the rest of the night. They only had one bed and neither of them were going to make the other sleep on the couch.

Kenny got into the bed first, and simply waited for Diana to come.

"Kenny?" Diana looked at her friend.

"If you want me to hit the couch, i'll get up..."

"...No...stay there." Diana stopped Kenny and crawled into bed beside him.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Asked Kenny.

"I was a bit."

"I wanted to express that I think you're strong enough and can care for yourself."

"I don't need a man to tell me that." Diana pulled the blanket over herself.

For 5 minutes, the two didn't speak to each other. Then, Diana broke the silence by reaching over to Kenny.

"Kenny, Can I...hold you?" she asked

Kenny's eyes widened as he turned to Diana, and he didn't know how to respond.

"Listen, I don't want to do anything to you, I just want to hold you."

"We both belong to someone else." replied Kenny.

"And we're friends. You had no problem giving me a hug, right? it's the same thing, except with blankets."

You couldn't argue with that logic.

"Meh." Kenny got closer and let Diana wrap her arms around him.

"You miss Clark, don't you?" Kenny tried to guess why Diana wanted to cuddle.

"Yeah. I do. Do you miss Josie?" asked Diana.

"I love every second I get to spend with her."

"Good. You and her are perfect for each other." Diana sighed. "Does it bother you that i'm taking this whole marriage thing a little bit seriously?"

"At times, yeah." Kenny replied.

"Because you see me as a friend, and you wouldn't want to jeopardize that in any way?"

"That's pretty much it." Kenny tried not to go deep or philosophise.

"Do you want to stop cuddling?" Diana asked

"No...you can hold me. You were there for me on the Nautilus...i'll be here for you."

Diana sighed and laid her head on Kenny. eventually, she fell asleep on his chest. He put his arm over her back and fell asleep himself.

()()()


	7. Due North

Chapter 7 - Due North

()()()

By the time morning had rolled around, Both friends/Heroes were still holding each other.

Diana opened her eyes up and realized that Kenny had put his one arm on her back, and had fallen asleep holding her. After getting herself out of bed to see the beautiful morning, she saw the manager of the resort talking on a cellphone, on the resort's dock.

By this time, Kenny had been jarred awake by Diana's movements and was up and beside her to see what she was eyeballing.

"It's that guy." Kenny saw Gregory talking on his phone on the dock as well.

"Let's get dressed...see what he's up to." Diana quickly.

Diana was already back into the bathroom, while Kenny grabbed a set of clothes and ran for the bathroom to get suited.

By that time, Diana already had her warm summer clothes on, and Kenny had his shorts and Ozzy Osbourne T-shirt on.

The heroes sneaked out of their hut, and creeped after Swaggart. They followed him to the front of the resort, and that's where 4 other men in suits approached him. Diana and Kenny listened in close from some bushes.

"We launch tommorow." Gregory spoke "I can't wait to see the look on the survivors faces when we declare it's the end of the world."

This was sick. This was a man who was meant to be a shepherd, a comforting hand of God to people. now, he wanted to kill them.

"And you have our maidens?" asked Aqualini, who Diana recognized from Steve Trevor's pictures.

"I have 6 beautiful couples, and another coming in. 7 couples. Hopefully you don't mind them a little bit used." Swaggart was referring to the fact that the girls probably just all lost their virginities to their husbands.

"They're submissive, young, naive, and lonely. They'll be perfect." replied one of the suits.

"Ok guys, make sure you're in Kawela bay by tonight, at the Opana radar site. Otherwise, worms will be eating your flesh from the inside out." Gregory signalled the men to go, but Aqualini stayed despite the order.

"I need to see the names of the women you have here. I want the pick of the litter." He demanded.

"Oh yes, 24,22,8, Locker 420 in the vault. You know where it is." Gregory ran off to his office, while Aqualini went to the vault.

Diana heard enough to want to take some action.

"I'm going after Aqualini. Get suited up, we're going out as soon as we can, we have to get to Kawela bay."

"One leather trenchcoat coming up." Kenny booked it back for the hut where all their stuff was.

Meanwhile, Diana made sure no one was watching, so she could begin spinning, and became Wonder Woman. After the glorious transformation, it was time for some action.

Aqualini walked down some steps into an underground bunker, and unlocked some doors that led to the vaults. As he went in, the door slammed shut behind him, and Wonder Woman didn't have the key...but she did have amazonian strength.

By this time, Kenny had his trenchcoat on, and he put the hood over his head...now, he was The Coat.

Back at the vaults, Wonder Woman waited a few moments before tearing the door from it's hinges to break in. The door's crash alerted the coat, who came running in that direction. meanwhile, Aqualini heard it too, but was too curious about the girls he wanted to meet later he brushed it off.

Wonder Woman ran through the hallway down to the vaults, and caught up to Aqualini. He heard her footsteps and turned to see her.

"Wonder Woman? Really?" Aqualini asked

"What are you doing here?" Wonder woman put her hands on her sides and stared at Aqualini to intimidate him.

"Well, i've got a little business to attend to...legal stuff...i'm wearing a suit, Y'know." Aqualini got really nervous.

"Right...and that conversation with those other suits somehow doesn't involve the end of the world?" Wonder Woman began to walk up to her future victim of the lasso.

"Yeah...i'm not a bad guy, so...hey!"

Wonder Woman pulled her lasso out and wrapped it around her victim.

"Now...let's try this again...Under the power of my lasso, you are compelled...to tell the truth." Wonder Woman tightened the rope around the guy, who didn't fight back. He was totally overcome by Wonder Woman's beauty he didn't know how to act. Or more likely, he was a coward.

The Coat came rushing into the room and saw that Wonder Woman had the situation down pat.

"Good work on the doors." The Coat stood and awaited someone to come.

"Yeah, watch the doorway for me..." Wonder Woman turned back to her submissive victim "Now, tell me, who are those other men?"

The guy wasn't able to resist telling Wonder Woman about the suits.

"They're investors."

"What are they investing in?" Wonder Woman pulled on the lasso and tightened her grip to give the guy a reason to co-operate.

"A doomsday device."

"What is this...doomsday device?" asked Wonder Woman

"It's 5 missile silos across the Hawaiian islands. They're going to launch missiles."

The Coat heard that and gripped his shotgun tighter.

"What kind of missiles?" asked Wonder Woman

"A biologically advanced disease missile. It'll cause worms in the human body to feed at an alarming rate and eventually, kill everyone."

"Everyone...except for the suits and mr. Swaggart."

"Yes."

By this time, a group of security guards were coming from down the hallway.

"Double-W, we have some guests." The Coat pumped his shotgun.

"Don't fire...i'll take care of them." Wonder Woman called out.

"They're coming." The Coat warned.

"Ok, one more question. Who's he saving?" Wonder Woman gripped her lasso and pulled on it really tight.

"A bunch of newlyweds...he wants to kill off the men...take the women for himself and the investors."

Wonder Woman's face turned to stone and the expression was anger.

"When I take the lasso off, you will forget this ever happened, you will go and sit in your car and await the police."

"No more time!" The Coat turned the corner and cocked his shotgun at the security, but he dared not shoot. He didn't want to even use disabling shots on innocent men and the one woman with them.

"That's right, guys. Keep the hands up." The Coat held his shotgun at the security's waists. He held them this way until Wonder Woman came to assist him.

"We need to speak with Swaggart, he's planning something big." Wonder Woman pleaded with the guards, and The Coat eased his shotgun back.

"Wonder Woman? What's this about the boss?" Asked the head of security.

The Coat put his shotgun back in his trenchcoat pocket and awaited the next move.

"Mr. Aqualini said that Swaggart's planning to use biological weapons on the world, we need to stop him and now!" Wonder woman began to relay the information.

But at this time, Mr. Swaggart appeared in the doorway.

"That won't be necessary, Wonder Woman...you're going to stay here...and die!"

Swaggart pulled out a pistol and began to fire. Sadly, he fired on his own security guards, and hit one in the chest and knocked him down. He fired his second shot, and also hit Mr. Aqualini in the head and blasted his brains all over the wall.

"Gah!" the guards all screamed and dove for cover.

Before the rest of the bullets found flesh, Wonder Woman used her wristbands to deflect the shots, while the Coat used his trenchcoat to absorb the rounds. Eventually, Swaggart's gun ran out of bullets, and he ran away. Wonder Woman ran after him, while The Coat knelt down to check on the wounded security guard.

"Damn!" the guard tried to get up but the bullet had slugged him.

"He needs first aid! Anyone here know it?" The Coat asked.

"The head supervisor does. he doesn't get here til 50 minutes from now." said the female guard.

"Ok, hang on, I gotta help my friend." The Coat got up and ran after Wonder Woman.

Back on the surface of the earth, Gregory Swaggart had gotten to his BMW, and began blasting off into the street. Wonder Woman chased him to the road, but his BMW was able to outrun the amazon even at her fast speed.

By the time Wonder Woman stopped running, The Coat had joined her on the street.

"He was headed north." Wonder Woman knelt over and lightly gasped for breath.

"We got a wounded man back there, been hit in the shoulder." The Coat pointed to the bunker.

"Is he bleeding bad?" asked Wonder Woman, getting up.

"No, he's just hurting good." Replied the Coat

"Well, we'll let the paramedics get to him, have they already called 9-1-1?"

"I told em to." Replied the Coat

Wonder Woman took a moment to catch her breath.

"Well, that leaves us with just one more place to go...Kawela bay." Wonder Woman pointed at a nearby parked car "We'll take the car."

The car Wonder Woman was pointing at was a beautiful 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo. It probably belonged to Aqualini, but it's not like he was going to care at this point.

The Coat was about to speak, but Wonder Woman interrupted him.

"...And no, i'm driving this one." Wonder Woman opened up the driver's gullwing door.

The Coat was a bit defeated by that.

"That's ok, I don't like imports anyways." The Coat said sarcastically, as he opened up the gullwing door and got into the passenger side seat, while Wonder Woman got into the driver's side.

"Ok...we need the keys." Wonder Woman looked at the steering wheel, and The Coat reached over and pulled the mirror down and the keys fell right into her hand. She turned The Coat, who had a smirk on his face while she had the "screw you" look on hers.

"My Mercedes is a stick. Automatic? That's for pansies." Wonder Woman put the key in the ignition.

The Coat had a comeback to that.

"At least my automatic still runs after it crashes into cute little Mercedes and Lambos."

Wonder Woman ignored her friend's joke, turned the car's ignition, and skidded the tires and drove away from the resort to head north.

()()()


	8. The Inconvienient truth about us all

Chapter 8 - The inconvienient truth about us all

()()()

The Lamborghini sped out of the city limits of Honolulu, with Wonder Woman at the helm.

For the first hour of the trip, there was complete silence. The Coat thought it was just Wonder Woman wanting to concentrate on driving, but it was something else entirely.

About halfway to Kawela bay, Wonder Woman slammed on the brakes and brought the Lamborghini to a skidding halt.

"Why'd we stop?" asked the Coat.

Wonder Woman opened up the gullwing door and walked out to the beach nearby.

"Diana.." The Coat called Wonder Woman by her given name "..What's going on?"

Wonder Woman ignored The Coat and walked to the beach. She turned herself back into Diana Prince. The Coat got out of the Lamborghini and called to his friend a lot louder than before.

"Diana! Wonder Woman! Kate!"

"Don't call me that!" Diana snapped at The Coat and turned back to the sea.

"What's this about!?" The Coat was getting a bit frustrated.

"Look." Diana took her ring off and threw it into the sea.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked The Coat.

"It's something...personal." Diana remained looking out at the sea.

The Coat began to grit and feel guilty for something.

"Oh God, I knew I should've kept my arm off you last night..."

"No!" Diana snapped at The Coat and calmed herself for a second. "You didn't do anything wrong...it's me. I made you do something, and it's killing me right now." Diana turned to the sky to yell "And it's because you're so slow to come back!"

The Coat took his hood off and had an idea of what this was about. He took the ring off of his finger, and threw it on the ground. Diana turned around to see it and noticed Kenny had his hood off, and had sat down on a driftwood log with his head down.

"Kenny...I'm sorry." Diana called the coat by his real name.

"For what?" Kenny popped his head back up.

"I made the ploy up. The whole wedding thing. I made it up. I wanted Clark to haul himself back here to be with me." Diana admitted the truth.

"You made that up? You mean there was another way you guys in the CIA had planned this?" asked Kenny.

"There were a few concepts but I wanted to do this one...I begged for it to happen." Diana sat herself down next to Kenny but continued to look into the sky and the sea. "And it's all because...I want Clark to come back."

"So you used me...to make Clark jealous?" Kenny asked.

"He's gotten the word by now...and I hope he gets the hint." Diana spoke a bit angrily.

"Oh, he'd better..." Kenny totally understood the meaning behind his friend's anger.

"I'm lonely, Kenny...I want him to come back. I'm over 100 years old...I've been Wonder Woman for 80 years...I see all the girls getting married, being happy...and I want that. Just to be happy with someone."

With those words, tears began to drip from Diana's eyes. Kenny got the message, and even he began to well up a bit.

"Loneliness sucks. I'm sorry you're going through this." he tried to make Diana feel better.

"I've gone 80 years doing this...and I can't do this much longer...You know, I believed for years I didn't need anyone...I could do this all on my own...Now I realize...no woman nor man can go alone through life. You were right...we women are emotional." Wonder Woman's tears hit the sand and left it dark.

Kenny put his arm on her shoulder and cried right along with her, but held his composure the best he could.

"Diana, You told me 7 months ago...it's OK to cry. We're not bitches, we're not cowards. Life gets to us."

"But I used you...and I hurt you...and that hurts me."

Kenny wiped his tears away and said "You think you've hurt me?"

Kenny stood up and looked outward into the sea and began a great speech.

"One year ago...I was in a shitty apartment, and even though my rent was really, really cheap, I had no true reason to be happy. Even if you're not in poverty itself, the poverty that surrounds you is depressing. It never goes away. People kill themselves slowly because they have no hope. I had no hope. Then, the best thing ever happened to me. I get a call from my friend Teena, who's been renting this place to me for 6 years at a rock-bottom rate in exchange for cleaning the places she buys that have drug dealers, crackheads, deadbeats, basically the things that make up poverty, and she says "Hey, come on down to San Diego, i've been investing in this machine and it works." and i'm like "Sweet!" and i'm on a plane for San Diego. She calls me when I land and says "You get to use that machine, and I want you to go back in time and save my parents." and i'm terrified."

Diana raised her head to listen.

"I have to be the guinea pig for an experiment and I can't turn her down cause I care about her so much, that I would die just so she could have her parents again. and on top of that, I realized how much I missed my mother...and the fact that I killed people...I felt like a monster. I actually wanted to die."

Diana got up off the log and put her arm on Kenny's shoulder.

Then, I meet up with this lady, this CIA agent who at first hated my guts...then, she became the best friend i've ever met...She was there for me, and she told me what I needed to hear. Things that made my life better. It was like my mother came back to life for 4 days. A real mother figure. A strong one that's not all talk. I got off that vessel alive because of her. She was right...she didn't need me, she could've saved that vessel all by herself...but she was there for me...And now, all the things she's dealing with are starting to hurt her." Kenny turned and tears formed in his eyes. "And I only wished i'd known so I could've been there for her. And I wished I could've taken that role before with a lot more enthusiasm...not trying to get out of it. I was selfish, I let her down. I made her feel alone."

Kenny's tears stained the sand below him.

"But I was selfish too. I made you do something you didn't want to do." Diana replied.

Kenny raised his arms in the air.

"So we're both emotional and selfish. I'm a crybaby who can't let go of his mother, So I replaced her with you, and I would do anything to get out of a fake marriage that you wanted to get me wrapped up in this just so you'd have someone to satisfy your emotional needs! The very traits we lay on each other's genders. How sweet it is to finally realize that we're not so different after all!"

Diana cracked a slight smile. Kenny was telling it as it was.

"And you wanna know something?" Kenny continued "When my friends, my best friends, when they get hurt...I get angry...and when I get angry...I want to take it out on someone. And there's no one better to take it out on than that con artist who's going to make 7 women do something just to satisfy his sinful desires."

Kenny reached down to grab the ring from the sand, but Diana took it from his hand and crushed it in her fist before throwing it into the ocean. The crunching brought a smile to Kenny's face.

"Now doesn't breaking something make you feel better?" Asked Kenny, wiping tears away.

"Yeah." Diana worked up an evil smirk.

"We've got 7 innocent women who are about to be given away to a bunch of fat pigs...and quite frankly..." Kenny placed the hood over his head and became The Coat once again, and pulled his shotgun from it's holster to pump it.

"...I hate pigs. Let's get them!"

"Yeah!" Diana yelled and ran after the coat who went back to the lambo and jumped into the passenger seat. Diana became Wonder Woman once again, but she had a different idea this time.

"You drive the lambo." She replied.

"Really?" The Coat got out of the passenger seat.

"Kenny...for the last 3 days, you've been there for me, somewhat against your will, but you were there for me. You manned up, you faced your fears. Take this thing out for a spin." Wonder Woman handed The Coat the keys. The Coat held up the ignition key to a car he'd probably never have a chance to own in his life.

"Besides, I hate automatics." Wonder Woman joked.

"Ok then...get in." The Coat ran around to the driver's side, and got in and closed the gullwing door, while Wonder Woman did the same for her side of the car.

The Coat turned the ignition over, and grabbed his smartphone, and placed in a series of songs onto a setlist.

"Now...we're ready to go."

And with that, the sounds of the song "502" from Megadeth blared on the stereo.

"Buckle in, Friend...we're going to take some anger out." The Coat put the Lamborghini into drive.

The Coat hit the accelerator and the car burst away from that beach where 2 broken fake wedding rings laid at the bottom of the pacific ocean, taking a load of pain and sadness with them.

()()()()


	9. Boiling Rage

Chapter 9 - Boiling rage

()()()

At the Opana radar site, The BMW came cruising into the parking lot, and Swaggart got out, and noticed that his investors were waiting for him.

"Are the women OK?" asked Swaggart, walking up to his investors.

"They're emotional, but their husbands are even worse." replied one of the investors.

"They're all crying too?" asked Swaggart.

"And angry with us." Replied the investor "where's Aqualini?"

"He got nailed...be careful, I think we can expect some unwelcome guests."

Swaggart entered the Opana radar site and his investors followed him.

()()()

Then, the Lambo came in towards the Opana radar site, skidded to a complete halt, and both Wonder Woman and The Coat came storming out of the gullwing doors.

"Yoo-hoo! The Coat's come to roost!" The Coat yelled out loud, shutting the driver's side door and pulling his phone from the Auxiliary jack.

"Your door...I want it!" Wonder Woman ran over to the door that closed Opana off from the world, and she ripped it from it's hinges.

"Step right up! Step right up!" The Coat ran into the radar centre with his shotgun ready to take out the first guy that opposed him.

A guard turned the corner with an SMG, but The Coat caught him with the disable shot from his shotgun and knocked him over.

"That's it! Come to uncle Kenny!" Kenny was boiling mad.

Wonder Woman jumped onto some boxes and parkoured her way through the facility and began punching out guards that couldn't get her. If there was any grace or mercy in her heart, it wasn't there now.

She landed and began by ripping a gun from a guards hand, and hitting him in the head with the butt of it, before snapping the gun in half with her amazon strength. She then did some kicks to knock out another guard.

"I understand your pain, friends! I'm here to offer a way out!" The Coat yelled out loud, copying lines from an old video game.

Another guard began shooting at Wonder Woman, but she deflected the shots with her wristbands and grabbed a 2x4 and swatted the gun from his hands, and then pulled him over and began punching him in the face repeatedly while demanding the truth without her lasso.

"Where are the women? WHERE ARE THEY?" Wonder Woman got right in the guard's face.

"The-the-the-quarantine chambers..." the guard was terrified.

"Eat it!" Wonder Woman threw the guard against the wall.

"You hear this sound?" The Coat pumped his shotgun "What sound comes after that?"

Kenny shot 2 rounds from the shotgun and hit some more guards with the special disabiling shells.

"Right! You win! Whaddaya win? More shells!" The Coat kept firing down the way.

"OH, that feels better!" Wonder Woman yelled out loud, after trashing some glass to let her frustrations out.

"You hear that, Clarkie! You'd better come calm her down!" The Coat yelled at the roof.

"The Quarantine chambers, let's go!" Wonder Woman led the way to the chambers.

With a lot of her frustration and anger that was built up taken out on the guards, Wonder Woman kicked the door to the Quarantine room. On the inside, there were glass walls that held in different people. Most of them were locked in, scared to do anything. but then, when both Wonder Woman and The Coat entered the room, A ray of hope shone upon their dingy Hell they thought to be a paradise.

"Hey! It's Wonder Woman!" Said a woman.

"Who's that man with her?" asked another.

"He looks like Edward Kenway." Said a man.

Just then, Drone guns entered the room.

"We got more trouble!" The Coat aimed his shotgun at the drones up above, while Wonder Woman jumped up to the ceiling, and like a human spider, clung to the rafters to grab the drones and make them shoot each other.

"You made me hurt my friend, you careless prick!" The Coat shot another drone while taking out a long line of anger.

Wonder Woman grabbed a drone, and ripped it apart with her bare hands and threw the mess onto the floor.

The newlyweds in their entrapments cheered and egged on the heroes with a lot of cheering and taunting the drones. Then, Wonder Woman grabbed 2 drones, and smashed them together causing them to wreck. She flipped off the ceiling and landed on the floor perfectly next to The Coat.

"Yes!" The Coat exclaimed, pumping his shotgun again, causing old shells to fly out, while new ones automatically entered.

The doorway to the quarantine room eventually had 4 guards come in with their fists ready to be thrown.

"C'mon boys, can't we have a nice talk?" Wonder Woman taunted the guards.

The guards came at Wonder Woman and she took them all on, one by one. She grabbed one by the arm and swung him into a glass wall and knocked him out. The next guard threw a punch, but she caught it, and crushed his fist within hers before flipping him onto his back, and stomping his chest with her boot. Then, another guard pulled a Bowie knife, and took a jab at Wonder Woman, but she grabbed the knife, disarmed him, and threw the knife away, and then clocked the guy in his face. The last guy, had grabbed a pipe and wanted to smack Wonder Woman with it, but she did a scissor kick and kicked the pipe from his hands, and then sweep-kicked his face, causing him to do a graceful spin onto the floor.

Wonder Woman brushed her hands and said "Nice talk."

"No it wasn't." was all one of the guards could muster with his pains.

The room had been cleared of all the opposition. Now, it was a matter of breaking all the victims of lies from their cages.

"I might be able to blast the doors off with the shotgun." The Coat ran over to the one side of the room while Wonder Woman took the other one.

The Coat shot the doorway to the room and blasted it open. Wonder Woman began using her super strength to rip the doors off of their hinges. Pretty soon, all 7 doors were broken loose, and all the newlyweds were out.

Almost all of them went to go and thank Wonder Woman and The Coat for their efforts.

"Listen, we gotta get you out of here, they'll be coming back any moment." Wonder Woman began to guide the newlyweds from the room. The Coat followed and covered the rear.

()()()

In the main office, Gregory Swaggart had been watching the incident unfold.

"i knew they were coming...well, here goes the gas."

Gregory hit a red button, and a cloud of gas descended on the heroes and their rescuees. None of them realized what had happened until they had fallen on the floor, and were not conscious enough to get up.

Swaggart was delighted to see them fall over. Of course, he could've just used that gas on them when they walked in, but hey, maybe he could've gotten away with losing only a few guards and drones.

"You realize what you've done, Greg? Those 2 have some sort of government connection." replied one of the investors.

"Not anymore...not much is gonna be connected to their bodies after my pets done with them." Replied Gregory.

"No...that's too cruel." replied the investor.

"Oh, but I would. It's their type that put my type into the arena with the beasts...let's see how he reacts when I turn the tables on them..."

()()()


	10. In the Ring

Chapter 10 - In the ring

()()()

When Wonder Woman opened her eyes, she was chained up to a post with The Coat beside her, also chained to a post.

"Kenny...Kenny, wake up." Wonder Woman kicked the coat with her boot.

"Ugh...damn." The Coat realized he was chained by the wrists to a post behind him.

"You're chained to the post." Said Wonder Woman.

"How ironic, so are you." Replied The Coat.

"Great." Wonder Woman began trying to rip the chains out, but they were really, really strong.

"Damn it! I can't get the chains loose." Wonder Woman pulled on the chains but like she said, she couldn't loosen them.

Then, a voice crackled out.

"Finally...it's time for the show."

The roof above them opened up, and the 2 periled heroes realized they were smack dab in a pit, about 12 feet deep and 20 feet in circumference. They noticed the newlyweds were sitting on benches surrounding the pit, chained up to them, and they were absolutely terrified.

"So this is how it ends for you." Gregory stood up to taunt his captives.

Wonder Woman looked up at him and spat.

"You filthy pig!" she cursed him.

"Oh, but my filthy little whore, look at you, all chained up to a post. Dressed the way you are...I don't think our heavenly father approves."

Those words pissed The Coat off.

"But he approves the destruction of our world? The breaking of his 10 commandments? And for what? Just to prove some old scripts in revelation? This rapture is as artificial as your drones!" The Coat yelled to the religious leader.

"I am the moses of this world! I am the rapture! I will skip the suffering of millions at the hands of the Antichrist, the instant destruction of the sinners of this world, and create a new world, of my offspring...in my image!"

"So that's why you had the girls kidnapped. Can't go out and get a girl the right way, so you had to kidnap them?" Wonder Woman yelled up at the guy.

"My wives...they will be submissive to me, and they will learn that they are not to be clothed in immodest attire as they are!"

"You have viewed them your own way! They are not whores, they are submissive to their husbands, the ones they love! And you want to tear them away..." Wonder woman was interrupted by Swaggart.

"Speaking of tearing, I have a fate for you..." Swaggart turned to The Coat "...and for you, you Edward Kenway looking heathen..."

"Stop with the Edward Kenway stuff!" The Coat raged "I am the Coat! I am the angel that protects this world, comforts those in their darkest hour! I help those in poverty...and discipline those who dare go against what is good and just!" The coat yelled back.

"Nice speech. You got any more?" Wonder Woman made a quick joke.

"As I was saying, speaking of Tearing...in one minute, the both of you will be torn to pieces by my pet, and it will be a sign of the Lord's vengeance on the world that tore his servants to pieces in the Roman colosseum..."

"Blah, blah, blah!" The Coat interrupted the speech.

"Why the Hell do you people think you're God incarnate? What is with you!?" Wonder Woman asked the man.

"This is a sinful world, it must pay!" Replied Swaggart

"You think so? Well you're right, it's a sinful world...But it's sins have been paid for." Replied the Coat.

"Not in my heavenly father's eyes."

Now was the time for another great speech from The Coat.

"You must think you speak for God, don't you? You don't know God. But i'll tell you what you do know - net profit. You're no worse than the guy who scalps the tickets for the sold out concerts. You don't care about the music, you just care that someone else is totally into it and will blindly pay anything to see it live and brag about it to his kids. Except you're doing that with people's faith in God. You don't care about God at all, and it's because of televangelists such as yourself, that faith is dying. Look at the world today - people don't believe in God because they're led to believe that it's just made up by you for profit. The real truth is only a faint light now and the reason people are pissing on it's light are because of liars like you! God looks at you, and he doesn't hate the people you claim for him to hate. Maybe he disagrees with what they do... but he absolutely hates what you're doing. As believers of god, we are to bring people to the cross with love and compassion for their hurt, and not away from it with hate for their actions! And if I can speak for my god, he wants you, to shut...the hell...up!"

Swaggart stood there for a moment, quiet and suprised.

"Was that the end of the great "i'm going to die a painful death speech?" he yelled back down.

"No it isn't, swaggart." Wonder Woman took over the conversation "The speech ends with you, crying like a bitch!"

A few oohs rang through the makeshift gladiator arena.

"I couldn't have said it any better." The Coat replied

Swaggart looked down at his victims.

"Writhe in the pit of torment, sinners."

Swaggart was ready to make lunch out of his two captives for his pet...the gate opened, and the pet walked out.

"Oh...shit." The Coat looked at the pet.

It was an african lion, and it was growling ferociously at the 2 heroes.

Wonder Woman began drawing more strength to try and rip her chains loose from the bar. But, she couldn't do it.

"Wait! Put your foot on my head!" The Coat demanded.

Wonder Woman turned to The Coat, and noticed he was signalling for her to put her foot on his bulletwound so he could draw his powers. She lifted her loose leg and placed it squarely on the Coat's head, and he began to use his mind control powers on the Lion, who turned to Wonder Woman, and bit into the chains that were holding her.

"Ok, now pull!" The Coat demanded.

Wonder Woman, with the help of the lion's strength, was able to pull her chains loose.

"Yes! Go!" The Coat yelled at his friend, who took her foot off of his face.

Wonder Woman began to calm the lion down, talking to him the way she would communicate with animals.

"Stop...calm down...leave it be." The lion could hear Wonder Woman talking to him.

"What are you doing, lion! Don't stop there! Attack her!" Swaggart demanded of his lion.

"Oh, Shut the hell up, Swaggart!" The Coat yelled up at the televangelist.

"Go over there, sit down...stay calm. Don't eat my friend." Wonder Woman spoke to the lion, and the lion obeyed her every word.

After the lion calmed and laid himself down, Wonder Woman jumped out of the pit and landed right next to Swaggart, who had absolutely nowhere to go.

"So...Swaggart...let's discuss a new plan." Wonder Woman took her lasso and wrapped it around the would-be mass murderor, and wrapped it tight. "You stay here, and wait for the CIA and FBI, and the law to show up and see all this, and stop the launch of the missiles...are they going to be launched?"

Of course, the lasso of truth was around the guy. He could not lie at all.

"No...they need the codes. They cannot be launched without them."

"Great." Wonder Woman began to wrap up the situation "When I release you, you'll forget this whole conversation took place and you'll simply give your hands to the police."

()()()


	11. Diana's Angel

Chapter 11 - Diana's Angel

()()()

When all was said and done, the police arrived to the scene, and discovered the brutal aftermath. Many of the guards were ex-cons and most of them were wanted in connections with crimes back wherever.

The newlyweds were all brought back to the police station in Honolulu for statements, and subsequent compensations for having their vacations cut short.

The lion was taken away and placed in the zoo. Sure, he was imprisoned there, but considering that the nourishment he got with Swaggart was less than satisfactory, it was a vast improvement. and he had plenty of space to roam, and he could freely mate with any of the lionesses that were there.

And of course, Wonder Woman ripped The Coat's chains off and helped him break out. Just like he told her before, he would not have made it off the MV Nautilus alive without her, He would not have gotten out of the arena alive without her.

()()()

The next day, the 2 heroes flew back to Washington together to be debriefed and to say their goodbyes before seperating again.

First off, Diana met with Steve Trevor to discuss something with him.

"Welcome home, Diana, when I heard about the lion, I was worried."

"Ugh, that's an exaggeration. that lion was more like a pussycat." Diana laughed.

But there was another burning question on Steve's mind.

"So...do you feel any better?" asked Steve

"Yes...for the longest time in a while, I can honestly say, i've blown off some steam. I'm over things."

"How'd Kenny take that?" Asked Steve

"Kenny took it like a man...at first, a whimpering man...but by the end...I think he took it better than a lot of guys I know would." Diana walked with Steve.

"Do you still have the rings?" asked Steve.

Diana took a pause to admit the truth.

"No...I threw them away." Diana replied

Steve smiled at that.

"You know...i'm proud of you." Steve hugged Diana.

()()()

Kenny sat at the terminal, waiting for Diana to come and say goodbye to him. She eventually caught up to him after stopping talking with Steve. When Diana approached him, He was busy singing a song.

 _"Heaven helps the man who finds his feet, loves the only thing that keeps me here, you're the reason that i'm hanging on, my heart's stayin' where my heart belongs..."_ then he said very clearly. " _I'm free!"_

"Hey, glad to be finally divorced?" Diana joked.

"I haven't stopped listening to Freebird." Kenny quickly replied.

Diana cracked another smile.

"So...I guess this is goodbye again. If there's anything else, i'll certainly come and get you or call you, or..."

"Here." Kenny pulled a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down his phone number.

"Oh, it's your number." Replied Diana

"Yep...if you want to talk, or just throw it out..."

"No, no, i'll keep it. We gotta get together again, maybe meet up with Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent when he comes."

"Or Clark'll just punch a hole in my head when he finds out I slept with you." Kenny joked.

"No..it'll be OK...Don't forget...you were there for me. And if you need me..." Diana handed kenny her number "..Call me...i'll come and help you."

Diana probably wouldn't have expected a call from Kenny at all. As a man, Kenny had his pride and would've preferred to take things on by himself. But maybe if he wanted a friend to just chat with, Diana would be on the other end.

"Thanks, Diana. I hope I don't turn out to be a stalker or anything, cause i'm gonna miss you the moment I get on the plane."

"Oh, you'll make it." Diana then gave Kenny an order "Now listen. Go home, go home to Josie. Go lay in bed with her. Don't ever let her feel alone."

"You bet I will." Kenny couldn't resist giving Diana a hug. After they let go of each other, Diana had one last request.

"I want a picture." She said.

"Of me, or us both?" Asked Kenny.

"Both of us." Diana acted as if Kenny was being silly "Now come on, get close. Do something goofy."

for the picture, Diana smiled and stuck her tongue out. Kenny lifted his hand did his rock on symbol. To their now federally imprisoned adversary, that might have meant "Devil's horns" and possibly the sticking out of a tongue might have been considered immodest, but to a person reading sign language, a "horned hand" meant "love" and two friends acting silly in front of a camera together was love in it's best form...friendship.

They each took a picture of each other as well, to put on their smartphones.

"Flight 209 to Canada, now boarding."

"That's my cue." Said Kenny.

"Have a safe flight...call when you land."

"You bet."

And like their previous seperation, Kenny didn't want to take his eyes off Diana until he was far enough away.

()()()

Walking through the ramp to get aboard the plane, there were passengers getting off. by accident, Kenny bumped into a man much bigger and stronger than him.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." Kenny apologized first.

"It's OK. Hey, have a safe flight." said the man.

"I'll try...Take care man!" Kenny walked off, having absolutely no clue he had just bumped into Diana's angel...Clark Kent.

()()()

THE END


	12. Credits & Story Trivia

Written by; Phil from Produce

()()()

Character envisionment

()

Diana Prince/Wonder woman

Envisioned actress: Lynda Carter, Est. 1977

Character created by: Charles Moulton

()

Kenny Triton/The Coat

Envisioned Actor: Dean Ambrose, Est 2012

Character created by: Phil from Produce

()

Col. Steve Trevor

Envisioned Actor: Bob Barker Est. 2007

Character created by: Charles Moulton

()

Gregory Swaggart

Envisioned Actor: Thayer David, Est. 1976

()

Iginio Aqualini

Envisioned Actor: Robert De Niro, Est. 1990

()

Clark Kent

Envisioned Actor: Tom Welling Est. 2003

Character created by: Joe Shuster

()

 **Disclaimer: All characters are properties of their respective owners, and the names of actors/actresses mentioned have no knowledge of the use of their names. I do not take profit for my fanfiction.**

()()()

Soundtrack

()

"5 minutes alone"

Performed by Pantera

Moment of play: Wonder Woman sews up the whale trainer's arm.

()

"Tripledent Gum"

Created by Andrea Datzman

Moment of play: Kenny chews on trident gum.

()

"Love & Marriage (theme from Married...with children)

Created by Jimmy Van Heusen

Moment of play: Steve Trevor turns the TV on in the limosine.

()

"Love Story"

Performed by Taylor Swift

Moment of Play: Diana walks down the aisle.

()

"Gilligans Island Theme"

Performed by The Wellingtons

Moment of play: Kenny whistles the song when he arrives at the resort.

()

"Good Neighbor"

Sung by Lynda Carter

Moment of Play: Kenny & Diana enter the hot tub.

()

"There's nobody in Town"

Created by Kentaro Takanami

Moment of Play: Diana and Kenny cry together on the beach.

()

"502"

Performed by Megadeth

Moment of Play: The Coat speeds away in the Lamborghini.

()

"Nervous Ron/The Third way"

Created by Tangerine Dream

Moment of Play: The invasion of the Opana radar site.

()

"Heaven Helps the Man"

Performed by Kenny Loggins

Moment of Play: Kenny sings the song after the mission ends

()()()

-Based on the actual episode titled "I do, I do" but with a much different approach, and a different plot. The plot itself is simular to the 1979 james bond film, Moonraker.

-Phil took a lot of inspiration from The New Red Green Show's episode "The Stag Party" to write the dialogue between Diana and Kenny when she proposes the plan to him. Watch at the 19:00 minute mark of the episode to see why.

-the name of Gregory Swaggart is an obvious homage to famed Televangelist Jimmy Swaggart, who was caught up in scandal from 1987 to 1991 and was known for his Fire & Brimstone sermons.

-Unwritten rule; If it's a Automatic/domestic, Kenny/The coat drives it. If it's a Stick shift/Import, Diana/Wonder Woman drives it.

-Phil says chapter 3 and chapter 4 might be the most he's ever laughed and shocked at a story he's written.

-the idea for Diana to be fake-named "Kate Beckinsale" is a gag taken from the Canadian comedy series, "Trailer Park Boys" in which many characters share names with famous people, and when the name is said out loud with no one seeming to mind, it's funny.

-Chapter 8 was one of the hardest chapters for Phil to write, and also the saddest. It took him a few days to get the dialogue between Kenny & Diana just right.

-Story was written from October 26th to 28th. The first chapter was posted on November 4th, The final chapter was posted in the early hours of remembrance day in Canada.

-Chapter 9 was written predominantly while Phil listened to "Nervous Ron/The third way" music from the 2013 Video Game, Grand Theft Auto V. As a result, it's part of the envisioned soundtrack.

()()()()


End file.
